Pokémon Colosseum
Pokémon Colosseum is a Pokémon video game for the Nintendo Game Cube console. In the main storyline the player is tracking down the creators of "Shadow Pokémon", Pokémon that have had their hearts turned to evil. You catch them and battle with them to make them good again. It incorporates elements of both the main hand-held games in the series as well as the Pokémon Stadium games. It is also notable for having a considerably darker storyline than most other Pokémon games. Locations *Orre Colosseum *Pyrite Town *Realgam Tower *Phenac City *Outskirt Stand *Shadow Pokemon Labratory *Agate Village *Mt. Battle *Snagem Hideout Plot The game starts when an unknown building (Snagem Hideout) is shown in a canyon, with many people clad in uniforms walking around. An explosion causes everyone to run outside, where the main character (Wes, though you are able to name him anything you want) has stolen a device worn on the arm called a snag machine, which can catch Pokémon even if another trainer has already captured it. Wes rides off on a motor bike with his Umbreon and Espeon. He triggers a final explosion, destroying the building. After a quick stop at a rest station, he heads to Phenac City and finds two thugs with a bag. After beating the thugs in a battle and driving them off, Wes finds out that there is a girl inside (Rui, but she can also be named whatever you want). She can see Shadow Pokémon, and after a stop at the Mayor's house, the two begin a journey to stop people from creating shadow Pokémon..... Continued Wes starts at the Outskirt Stand, a dilapidated train in the middle of the desert that has been converted into a shop. With Espeon and Umbreon, Wes's first opponent is a Trainer named Willie. Wes then leaves the Stand and heads to the oasis-esque Phenac City in time to see two men dragging a sack. After defeating them in battle, Wes unties the sack to find Rui, a girl with the ability to discern Shadow Pokémon. They meet the mayor, Es Cade, who seems very bothered about the Cipher problem, but seems to do nothing about it. Later, upon leaving Phenac Colosseum, three Snagem grunts find Wes and Rui. The grunts then reveal to Rui that he was a member of Snagem, and an excellent Snagger. Wes then confronts one of the grunts, which results in the latter's defeat. Finding out that he is an expert at snagging Pokémon, Rui asks him to join forces with her in finding and snagging Shadow Pokémon. As the game progresses, Wes becomes a target of a powerful organization known as Cipher. After leaving Phenac, he visits Pyrite Town, where Rui was kidnapped. In Pyrite, Shadow Pokémon are openly offered to winners of the town's Colosseum tournament - the local police force is powerless to stop the practice, so Duking (an influential man in Pyrite) asks Wes to enter the tournament and investigate. Wes enters the Colosseum challenge and defeats four trainers to win. Inside a nearby building, a Cipher Peon is about to present the Shadow Pokémon prize, but a friend recognizes Rui. The pair then battle their way through the building and a maze-like cave set in the rock behind. Eventually, they face and defeat Miror B., one of four Cipher Admins. Afterwards, Wes returns a Pokémon Miror B. stole from Duking. A team of kids working in Duking's house introduce themselves as members of an anti-Cipher network, known as ONBS, who pledge their help to Wes and Rui. Their next stop is Agate Village, dominated by a giant dead tree. Just as Wes is introduced to Rui's grandfather Eagun (the village elder), another villager runs into the room, telling them that the Relic Stone is under attack. Wes, following the elder to the center of the tree, fights off four Cipher agents before the Relic Stone is safe. After resting, Wes is given access to the Relic Stone, the only place where he can purify Shadow Pokémon. On a suggestion from the Elder, Wes decides to train his skills at the nearby Mt. Battle. Upon reaching Mt. Battle, Wes and Rui realize that Cipher has already taken over the lowest level. Wes battles through nine peons before reaching the second Cipher Admin, Dakim. Dakim is under the possession of a Shadow Entei, which follows suit with Venus (Suicune) and Ein (Raikou). After defeating Dakim, the player character heads to the Under, which is an underground "city" under the control of Cipher. More members of the ONBS are found here, as they tell the player of Venus, who has influence over The Under. After confronting Venus, and snagging the Shadow Suicune in her possession, she flees. Later on in the game, the player characters head to the Shadow Pokémon Lab, where Pokémon are transformed into Shadow Pokémon. They ultimately face Ein, the head scientist behind the Shadow Pokémon project, and the final Cipher Admin. Wes and Rui arrive at Realgam Tower. After facing the four admins once again, Wes obtains the key cards to reach the top of the tower. There, he is greeted by a large crowd, and a man named Nascour who then tells Wes that he will have to repay all of the debt that he had inflicted on them by facing four trainers for show. After Wes defeats all of the trainers and then Nascour, Nascour attempts to save face, only to be interrupted by Es Cade. Es Cade reveals himself to be Evice, the secret head of the Cipher organization, and battles Wes. When Wes defeats him, Evice attempts to escape by helicopter, but the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh swoops in and blasts it out of the sky. Evice and Nascour are arrested. Legendary Pokémon Entei can be found at Mt. Battle , Suicune can be found at The Under TV Studio, Raikou can be found at the Shadow Pokémon Lab , and Ho-Oh (Battle Mode) can be found at Mt. Battle. Purification Purification is a new topic added to this game, and is also in its sequel. Your character is equipped with a snag machine, which allows you to steal shadow Pokémon. with the Pokémon, it will have a plus next to the level. These Pokémon cannot level up until purified. To do this, you must battle with them a lot, until the meter where the Exp. Share should be is down all the way. Then, take them to the shrine at Agate Village. This will purify them. Also, the Time Flute can instantly restore one shadow Pokemon at the same village. Compatibility Pokémon Colosseum is compatible with all five of the main series Pokémon games. Items and Pokémon can be traded between them in the same manner that they can be traded between each other, however, the player must have defeated Evice in the main story mode in order to unlock it, have a Game Cube-Game Boy Advance cable, and a Game Boy Advance or GBA SP. All are required to do so. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Side Games